35
Sam unsuccessfully tries to get out of painting a portrait of Burke; Carolyn is jealous over Victoria's meeting with Burke. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The hand of death brushed close to the house on Widows' Hill then moved away, stirring the musty air with its touch, filling the corridors with the overpowering scent of fear and hatred. Joe calls Carolyn and gloats about finding Victoria in Burke's room. She's upset and it's obvious. David eavesdrops on the phone in the hall, and lies to Carolyn that he was listening. He suggests that Victoria is only with Burke because Carolyn's interested in him. Sam looks for Maggie. Burke and Sam chat about the gossip concerning the accident. Burke tells Sam the incident is cleared up, and he's off the hook. Sam says he can't do Burke's portrait several times and drinks "for the first time today, if you can believe that" (it's about 10PM). Burke offers $1,500 ($500 more) to do the portrait to convince Sam, who finally agrees and takes a deep gulp of the whiskey. In the diner, Sam sees Joe again and starts waxing eloquent about the madhouse at Collinwood. He tells Joe to get Carolyn out of there before it's too late. The end of the scene has Sam almost losing his marbles because of the trouble he's wrapped up in with the Collins family. Victoria returns to Collinwood. She runs into Carolyn, who is obviously jealous of Victoria's meeting with Burke Devlin. Victoria tells her that there is nothing between her and Burke and Carolyn finally apologizes. Sam advises Joe to take Carolyn away. He insists that he loves his hometown and has no intention of leaving. David tells Victoria that she's going to be sorry she ever came to Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (to David) You are a monster. A real, solid 14-carat monster. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Actor David Ford replaces Mark Allen in the role of Sam Evans beginning with this episode. Bob Lloyd announces the change over the opening title sequence: "The character of Sam Evans will be played by David Ford". Story * Maggie's mother proposed marriage to Sam. Bloopers and continuity errors * A crash can be heard coming from backstage as Sam enters the Collinsport Inn. * A boom microphone shadow appears over Victoria before she calls Burke's room. End credits announcements * Watch live exclusive color coverage of the third and fourth rounds of the Thunderbird Golf Tournament Saturday and Sunday afternoon on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 35 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 350035